


Astonishment

by JudeAraya



Series: Other Side [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Blaine hadn’t enjoyed bottoming the one time he tried, Kurt’s obvious enjoyment gives him the desire to try again. Kurt, as always, devises a plan. With a list. And a dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astonishment

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot in my Other Side!verse, but it can be read on its own. If you aren’t familiar with the verse, be aware that Seblaine was a thing in the past and it is referenced here (not in any sort of disparaging way). Thanks to lurkdusoleil for the beta!

“What’s gotten into you?” Blaine says, laughing when Kurt rolls onto him, hovering and intent. Kurt’s grabs his hand, pressing it insistently between his legs, fingers guiding Blaine’s to touch him with firm pressure behind his balls. His hole contracts against the pad of Blaine’s index finger. 

“Been thinking about this all day,” Kurt responds. It’s evening and the loft is so quiet Blaine imagines he can hear the buzz of the refrigerator and the clicking shifting of an old building settling over time. “It’s been so long since we’ve done it like this.”

 

“At least let me—” Blaine rolls, cupping Kurt’s flank while he fumbles for supplies. Kurt takes the moment to wiggle out of the shirt he’s still wearing — he’d basically pulled Blaine straight from the door onto the bed, pouncing on him the second his pants had hit the floor.

“Oh,” Kurt’s head falls back a little when Blaine fumbles one finger against his hole. Kurt’s body draws it in, greedy and fast. Kurt’s neck is so long, gleaming temptation, but when Blaine tries to surge up to kiss it, everything gets tangled and his wrist twinges from the too sudden and impossible position. Kurt flops to the side with a groan and manhandles Blaine half onto him. His kisses are distracted and messy and incredibly sexy. Blaine slips his finger back in, absorbing the whimper that escapes Kurt’s mouth.

“No more fingers, just more lube,” Kurt pants. His eyes are closed and his hips are moving, pushy and demanding against Blaine’s hand. “I want it fast,  _god_ , fill me up.”

“You’re so hungry for it,” Blaine says with wonder. Kurt just laughs and flips over, bracing himself on his hands and knees.

“I told you, I’ve been thinking about it,” Kurt arches, creating a lovely concave line of spine and presenting the globes of his ass deliciously. Blaine hurries, lubing himself and then using his fingers to push more into Kurt. Kurt doesn’t seem to want anything gentle, so he just does it with two fingers. Kurt swears softly.

Blaine’s cock slides in with so much more ease than usual with none of the usual pause for adjustment. Their rhythm is off, Kurt trying to hump himself back with jerky movements and Blaine trying to settle the deep ache in his balls in order to make this last. Kurt’s desperation is tipping him into a frenzied over stimulation. Kurt spreads his knees further, almost past what seems possible, and begs. He begs and begs and instructs,

“Don’t pull so far out,” he asks. “I just want to feel you inside.”

Usually Kurt loves the stimulation and stretch of Blaine pulling almost all the way out, popping the head of his cock at the edge of his asshole, so this is a bit new.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kurt cries out when Blaine complies, barely thrusting, grinding in a way that makes Kurt’s body clench around him insistently. “Fuck, I’m gonna—” Kurt’s shoulders flex and he shudders; Blaine digs his fingers into the giving flesh of his ass and spreads him further open, watching himself moving in and out, the explicit and dirty needing way Kurt’s hole grips him.

“Hold on,” Blaine moans. “Just a little—”

“ _Oh, shitshitshit,_ ” Kurt cries, arching further — it’s too late and his asshole is clamping down in strong pulses, ripping Blaine from the nebulous space of  _almost there_  into  _right now_.

“Kurt, hng,  _oh, oh, g-god_ ,” Blaine whines, and the sound of his hand slapping down against Kurt’s ass to brace himself through it is lost in their chorus of pleasure.

~*~

“I think you spanked me,” Kurt laughs later, eyes cobalt and lazy.

“I think I have no idea what was happening from the moment I came through the door,” Blaine says drily, climbing back into bed with fingers still slick with lube from Kurt’s body and the condom he’s dropped into the trash. “Besides I don’t know that one swat counts.”

Kurt lets him snuggle in and sighs. “Wait,” Blaine pops his head up, “unless you didn’t like— oh god Kurt’s I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“Blaine,” Kurt laughs, wide smiled, “I liked it. A lot.”

“Hmm,” Blaine kisses him, savoring the swell of Kurt’s lips pliant under his mouth. “So it’s a thing?”

“Put it on the list sir,” Kurt says, lips still so close to Blaine’s it’s just a bright voiced mumble.

A bit later, after hearing Kurt’s stomach growl and tuning in to the rumblings of his own empty stomach, Blaine sits up. There’s a exquisite lethargy to his movements, sated with everything Kurt. When Kurt sits too and pulls the covers off their still naked bodies, Blaine stops him with a hand on Kurt’s arm.

“I want to try it,” he says.

“Spanking?” Kurt asks. “I thought we just agreed to that.”

“No…” Blaine looks down, wondering why the words seem hard to say. It’s  _Kurt_. There’s rarely a thing he can’t say. “You fucking me, I mean.”

The silence that follows is just a little too thick after his confession. Kurt arranges his face into something careful, but he can’t hide the flush of red that sweeps up his collarbone and over his cheeks.

“You know we don’t — I don’t expect that you, I, I mean-” Kurt sighs and tries again. “I know it wasn’t a great experience, with Sebastian.”

“I don’t care about that,” Blaine says, honestly and nakedly, because he doesn’t. “I want this with you.”

“You promise?” Kurt cups Blaine’s cheek, eyes connected with Blaine’s. Blaine nods. Already he feels a bit breathless, anticipation that’s not just fantasy but the potential of reality curling into him.

“You seem to like it so much,” Blaine explains.

“Well, you did once tell me you liked doing it on your own,” Kurt’s tone lightens and his face slants a little mischievous. “You deviant.”

“If enjoying sex makes someone a deviant, you’re at the top of the list,” Blaine points out. Kurt’s respondent pout is adorable; so much so that Blaine can’t resist kissing it off of his face. “You were the fastest sex turn around I ever heard of,” Blaine says.

“You have a point,” Kurt kisses the corner of Blaine’s mouth, then his eyebrow and his ear. “It’s all down to you, you know.”

“What is?” Blaine tilts his head, inviting more kisses.

“You’re the one who plucked my flower and taught me the joys of sex,” Kurt jokes, laughter like a bell in his voice.

Blaine groans. “God, I was sure we’d put that phrase to rest once you’d lost your virginity.”

“Never gonna happen,” Kurt pulls away suddenly, body heat snatched from Blaine’s too quickly. He shivers and watches with clear appreciation as Kurt slides off the bed. His body is a delight, muscles and lines and smooth skin a feast Blaine could glut himself on for days.

The protest of his stomach disagrees, and seeing as Kurt’s pulling clothes on, Blaine submits to the call of food.

~*~

“So I was thinking,” Kurt plops himself at the table next to Blaine. Being so in love with Kurt is almost sickening, even to him, when the tiniest movements of Kurt’s body endear him so much. Around Blaine, when he’s tired or distracted, Kurt settles into a gracelessness he’d never expected.

“Yes?” Blaine makes himself focus.

“About how you said with Sebastian that you just tried to power through.” Blaine frowns. They haven’t talked about his request in a few days, busy schedules and school and work exhaustion draining them of much more than the necessities of everyday living. “I don’t think I’ll have that problem with you.”

“Well no, I know,” Kurt says. Their mutual faith in honest communication is so comforting. “But I still think we should take it slow. I was thinking…”

“Yes?” Blaine prompts.

“Well, um,” Kurt clears his throat, “how do you feel about toys?”

“Oh!” Blaine says. In theory he has no objection — had thought about them often, before. But when he’s thought about being with Kurt now, and trying this again, he’s always pictured the warmth of Kurt inside him, the respondent give of his fingers or cock. “Is this like…one of your plans? Did you make a list again?”

“Shut up,” Kurt flicks Blaine’s hand. “Don’t judge my lists. They serve an excellent purpose.”

“Okay. Let me see it,” Blaine holds out a hand.

“Well I don’t have it right here,” Kurt sits up straighter. “I thought we could go a couple of ways. Either we talk about everything up front or I surprise you.”

“Um,” Blaine starts.

“Whichever you want,” Kurt rushes to add.

“Maybe just the gist of it?”

“Alright,” Kurt says. “I was thinking we’d start small, and work our way up… to my size.”

“Gosh you sleep with a few guys and suddenly you have a big head,” Blaine jokes, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Kurt says with rolled eyes.

“And a pun too! I should get a point for that.”

“No, you lose points for easy puns.”

“Whatever,” Blaine waves his off. “Let’s get back to your giant head.”

“I’m not saying it’s  _giant_ ,” Kurt says. “I don’t know what Sebastian—”

“Oh you’re definitely bigger. Definitely big, period.”

“I didn’t want to just come out and say — or make you feel like, inadequate or anything,” Kurt starts.

“Kurt,” Blaine leans forward and does the smolder thing with his eyes, the one that never fails to entice Kurt. “I never feel inadequate with you. You know what I think?” He runs his toes up Kurt’s calf. Kurt’s eyes actually visibly dilate, which is fascinating. “When I’m rubbing myself against you, and everything is hot and sweaty and so,  _so_ , so good,” Blaine lowers his voice to a rich whisper, “I’m just thankful I have so much to rub myself off on. That when you’re in my mouth, there’s not room for anything more, that you fill me up so completely, I can’t think of anything else.”

“Blaine, stop,” Kurt says, weakly, contradicting his own words, as he’s already sliding himself onto Blaine’s lap, all uneven breaths and arousal tensed limbs. “With the voice and your stupid eyes and _god_ , you’re already hard,” Kurt exhales in one gust and grinds himself down onto Blaine.

They don’t talk anymore after that.

~*~

“I bought you a present,” Kurt says one night. He’s been playful and loose since Blaine got home; he’s been waiting for Kurt to do or say whatever was on his mind.

“I love presents,” Blaine says.

“I should say,” Kurt pulls Blaine off the couch with one hand, “I got  _us_  a present.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, deductive logic kicking in when Kurt closes the bedroom curtain, “a sexy times present?”

“Oh god never use that phrase again,” Kurt pretends to shudder.

“The day you stop talking about your flower, I will,” Blaine says, slightly muffled in the middle as he strips his sweater off. Once he’s naked, he hops onto the bed. “Okay, show me, show me, show me.”

“Patience,” Kurt chides, still working his pants off.

“If you know ahead of time that you’re going to seduce me, why don’t you just put easier pants on?”

“Don’t question my methods,” Kurt stumbles out of them then crawls onto the bed, framing Blaine’s body with his and settling him against the pillows. Their kisses seem to go on and on — tonight must be one of those nights Kurt’s planned for, slow and easy and lasting, lasting, lasting.

“Present,” Blaine pulls away to mumble.

“Pushy,” Kurt responds, drawing Blaine back into kisses that are interrupted by Blaine’s laughter. “Shut up,” Kurt says firmly, “I’m not that pushy.”

Blaine cracks up and even Kurt has to laugh a little.

“Okay, point taken.” Kurt gets off the bed, pulling something out of his chest under the bed. It’s in a black satin bag with a drawstring.

“Toys!” Blaine sits up with perhaps a touch too much happy enthusiasm. Kurt throws him a glance that’s half fondness and half judgement.

“Just one for now,” Kurt hands Blaine the bag, “Well, that I’m sharing. I have another. But I want to surprise you when it’s time.”

“Oh yeah,” Blaine’s already fumbling with the string, “your list.”

“And should you be feeling sneaky,” Kurt kneels next to him and bats Blaine’s hands away so he can open the bag for him, “I hid it somewhere else.”

“Oh wow,” Blaine breathes out when Kurt draws the dildo out. It’s not what Blaine might have expected. It’s small, tapered so that it’s only about half an inch at the tip and an inch at the base. It’s a lovely gleaming black, sleek with a gentle curve. It’s only barely longer than Kurt’s hand.

“So, what we’re going to do,” Kurt pushes Blaine back onto his back, handing the toy over so Blaine can explore it a little, “is take a little time, work up to this, and then…”

“Then?” Blaine darts a glance up. Kurt’s hair is falling over his brow, a lovely almost curl that’s sun tinted.

“Then I’m going to make you come so hard with it inside, and you’ll really get to feel what it’s like, coming around something, filling you up like that.”

“I’ve—” Blaine licks his lips, “I’ve used my fingers.”

“Well so have I,” Kurt says plainly. “Trust me, it’s different when you’re not feeling with your fingers at the same time as the rest of your body.”

“Alright,” Blaine says easily, body thrumming open for whatever Kurt’s going to do to him.

~*~

Kurt takes him so slowly, a terrible lush snail pace that has Blaine sweat drenched and begging before he’s even fingering the rim of Blaine’s asshole with teasing, electric passes. It’s good, a different pleasure signal than just touching his cock or balls or even nipples; a sensation unreplicable in any of the many spots Kurt’s tormented him with tonight.

“Please,” Blaine whispers, one hand gripping Kurt’s bicep and the other pulling him in for panting kisses.

It’s not strange or foreign, Kurt’s finger moving in. It’s a half forgotten feeling, one he’s experienced but not done to himself in a long time. The echo rises from deep inside and his sigh resonates with Kurt’s name on it’s edges.

“Yes,” he moans, opening his legs wider. Kurt’s finger surges into him slowly until Blaine can’t help but try to push for more.

“You think you’re ready?” Kurt asks. His eyes are incredibly dark and his face carries a serious intention Blaine’s rarely seen, one he’s sure no one else gets to see. A singular focus on Blaine that’s incredibly powerful.

“Yeah,” Blaine nods and settles his body a bit more comfortably. Kurt’s against him is a grounding weight, the long girth of his hard cock a warm insistence against his thigh.

“Alright,” Kurt shifts away, settles between Blaine’s knees. “Hand me that pillow?”

“This one?” Blaine grabs Kurt’s. It’s the only one near by but he’s relatively sure Kurt’s not going to want anything to drip on there.

“Yeah, um,” Kurt looks around, “I forgot to plan this part, hold on.”

He comes back with a towel he folds over twice and covers the pillow with it, then helps work it under Blaine’s hips.

“Open back up honey,” Kurt pushes gently inside Blaine’s knees and he does. Kurt’s been between Blaine’s legs plenty of times, but never with this goal in mind; Blaine’s so aware of his body, the vulnerable drape of his balls hanging down, the cool exposure of air against skin that’s pretty much always warm.

Kurt’s fingers are warm too when they press back between his ass. They’re slippery and slow. Kurt kisses inside his thighs and palms Blaine’s balls and pulls him back into the lull of arousal that had lifted when they’d rearranged. Kurt puts his finger back in and Blaine gasps.

“Bad?” Kurt stills his hand.

“No,” Blaine shakes his head. “Good. Good.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, then looks down to where his hands work Blaine’s body with increased confidence. “Why don’t you touch yourself for a bit,” Kurt unfists Blaine’s hand from it’s grip on the sheets and squirts a little lube into his palm.

“Okay,” Blaine closes his eyes and spreads the lube, taking care to soak in the pleasure. When Kurt’s finger slides back out, there’s a fleeting deep throb just before and after it exits; something new and almost unsettling but  _hot_.

“Keep going,” Kurt whispers. Blaine grips himself a little tighter, the way he likes, and the next thing he feels is the hard, cool tip of the dildo at his entrance. “Try to relax, it’s okay,” Kurt kisses his kneecap. Blaine huffs out a laugh.

“I’m tense because you’ve been teasing me all night,” he snips, “I want it, come on, plea— oh, oh _shit_ ,” the last comes out in a squeak of stunned pleasure. The dildo sliding in slowly builds a pressure against his rim he has to concentrate on, willing his body to accept. It does with an acquiescence that’s astonishing. It’s longer than his fingers or Kurt’s, reaching deeper; the intensity of the fullness is unexpected. The slight curve of the toy is something he has to adjust to because it doesn’t feel nearly so slight as it looked once it’s inside him.

“Good?” Kurt asks, voice rough.

“Yeah, a— a little,” Blaine wiggles a bit, trying to find the perfect positioning. Kurt must do something — twist it or draw it out — and it eases into a thrilling pleasure.

“Yes,” he sighs. His eyes flutter open, just long enough to catch Kurt’s expression before he moves Blaine’s hand from his cock and takes it into his own. He leans up and kisses Blaine, all the while his hand slides and  _works_  Blaine’s cock until he’s nothing but a mass of conflicting sensations. The presence of the dildo inside is distracting, but in a good way. It changes the tenor of his body’s response to Kurt’s touch, magnifies it in a visceral way. His hips roll up into Kurt’s fist and it shifts inside him, forcing a cry from him that’s pure satisfaction.

“Fuck,” Kurt’s hand stutters then resumes, “Blaine you’re so—” he cuts himself off by kissing Blaine with a single minded ferocity, biting his lip and moaning against it. Blaine’s orgasm builds from warmth to a cresting that hits so quickly he hasn’t time to brace for it, and it’s so much, so incredibly much, feeling himself pulse around something, feeling his dick throb into Kurt’s fist and hearing his own voice crying so loudly into their apartment. Without the feedback message of his fingers feeling what’s happening, Blaine’s able to focus on just the sensation of something inside, something satiating he’d not realized he’d want so, so much.

When it’s over Blaine can hardly move, stupid with pleasure. He opens his eyes and watches dumbly as Kurt sucks one finger, come covered and dripping, into his mouth, rising onto his knees as he squeezes his cock and comes immediately all over Blaine. He bites his lip through it, hardly making a noise, holding himself up at the end with one sweating hand leaning hard against Blaine’s chest.

Once it’s over, he sort of melts down next to Blaine, gasping as well. The weight and width of the dildo transitions into something a little uncomfortable and weird; Blaine wiggles his hands free and reaches down to remove it.

“No, no, here,” Kurt struggles up, then gently eases it out. Blaine sighs through the disconcerting feeling of something leaving his body and then pulls Kurt back down.

“Wash up later,” he says firmly. For once Kurt, in the midst of post orgasm complacency, doesn’t argue.

~*~

“So you liked it?” Kurt says abruptly over dinner the next night. Blaine wills himself not to blush so hard he’s concerned he might strain something.

“Liked what?” Rachel says, tuning in.

“Oh—” Blaine clears his throat and behind him Santana laughs, her freakish third eye sensing the tension between he and Kurt even from across the room. He wipes his lips delicately and folds his napkin. “Kurt showed me a song he wants to perform,” he lies.

“Yes. Something new,” Kurt’s eyes are mischief and flirtation. Blaine’s hardly been able to think of anything else all day, and he cannot wait until they have the privacy to try that again. Over and over and over. It’s taken monumental will not to ransack their room searching for whatever toy Kurt’s planned for next.

“Do you even have to ask anyway?” Blaine says, feeling a competitive playfulness come over him. He can give as much as Kurt can, see if he can’t get Kurt to break first. “I love what you do.” He licks his lips. “ _Always_.”

There’s a silence after that, and Blaine’s gratified to see Kurt’s face come up brilliant blushed.

“Oh for god’s sake,” Rachel stands, “you boys are shameless. Take it to the bedroom before you set something on fire. Some of us don’t have outlets for this much sexual tension and you aren’t sharing.”

“Should I offer to share, if it shuts you up?” Santana calls from the couch.

“Shut up Santana,” Kurt and Rachel say at the same time. Blaine ducks his head and listens to Santana’s cackle and remembers himself just a year ago, longing to get out of Ohio and to start his life. He’d known he’d have these people, and they’d planned that he’d live with them, but he had no idea it would be like this. It’s pretty embarrassing right now, but also, completely awesome.


End file.
